Two Stops Away
by mycabbages176
Summary: Sachiko is a privileged heiress and the star of Lillian. Forced to walk the last block to school one morning she encounters a timid homeless girl who can't say a word. The cold and distant ice princess soon finds herself caring more than she was brought up to, and for what her family would call a "nobody."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first fic so be kind please! Feel free to follow and review so I know if to continue with this baby or not. Hope you like it!

PS: I Don't own Marimite

The chilly wind pushed its way down the busy street, teaming with peak-hour traffic. It wasn't snowing quite yet, but the winter was making it quite clear that the time was nearing. Cars snailed their way towards the main intersection, the drivers and passengers cranking up the heating and grumbling internally about their various irritations.

One such car slowed to a stop in the sluggish traffic. A sleek, expensive car. The sole occupant of the luxurious passenger seating was a young woman with beautiful raven hair and a proud countenance. Sachiko Ogasawara would have normally caught the school bus, it was her preference since a young girl to have a half hour at each end of the day where she could just be a regular teenage girl.

She left home in the morning as the dutiful daughter of one of the richest families in Japan, and arrived at Lillian Girls as a flawless star, placed upon a pedestal. At school she was the untouchable ice queen. She had unrivalled grace, excellent grades and her poise and beauty saw a trail of drooling fans trailing behind her at a distance. Rosa Chinensis en Bouton had all the grace of expected of royalty, an she was only in her second year. As soon as she returned home to her too-large residence, a flock of doting maids would descend upon her as soon as she crossed the threshold. Eat, sleep, and repeat.

Today their driver, Daisuke-san, had come to inform her that the traffic reports had huge delays on the public transport system, and so it was in her best interest to refrain from her regular travel arrangements.

So here she was, in one of the Ogasawara town-cars, stuck in the traffic jam alongside every other motorist including the buses!

"How much longer Daisuke-san?" she demanded, "I am afraid I shall be late for the council meeting at this rate!" Sachiko had a notoriously short temper, and when the things in her life that she actually had some sense of control of did not run smoothly, her propensity for hysteria surfaced quickly. Daisuke winced as he sensed his mistress's impending episode.

"Ojou-sama, I can only apologize. The forecasted delays are far worse than I anticipated. We should be moving soon," he soothed.

"Soon? What use is soon when I shall be late anyway. I have never been late in my life, and I don't intend to besmirch that record."

_Besmirch? Heavens this girl is dramatic! _"Of course, Ojou-sama. We are very near to Lillian, in fact we are near the bus stop that is one stop away from the Lillian one. A block at most."

"Well, if that is the case than I shall finish the route on foot if you do not mind," Sachiko announced reaching over to grasp the handles of her school satchel with one hand, the other pressing down on the door handle.

Daisuke was deeply glad he had the central locking in his control. Was it worth his job to let this precious cargo, entrusted to him by the Ogasawara Group, skip off down the public street like it was of no consequence?

"Ahh! Miss Ogasawa- Oujo-sama! I would advise against that. You know your parent would not approve. They would skin me alive if something happened to you."

"Daisuke-san, please refrain from being so overdramatic." (_Oh! I'm the dramatic one now?!) _"I believe I can survive a five-minute walk along a straight, main road. I will not inform my parents if you don't. I can take full responsibility for myself if the need arises. So kindly unlock the door please." Sachiko wanted to have enough time to walk to the gates of Lillian like a lady. She had never built up so much as a jog outside of a school sports festival.

"Very well Ojou-sama," Daisuke sighed in defeat. "I trust you will be wanting to catch the bus home this afternoon?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"That is correct." She heard the door click unlocked. "Thank you for driving me this far Daisuke-san." She inclined her head in a small nod of thanks, which the driver caught in his rear mirror.

Sachiko Ogasawara stepped out of the car and into the chilly street. It really was going to be a brutal winter, she thought. It did not normally get this cold until several weeks from the current date. She headed of down the street at a leisurely pace. Looking around she saw a few other students from Lillian heading down the street toward the pedestrian crossing on the other side.

A girl around her age was pulling a younger by the hand, most likely her seour. Sachiko sighed a little wistfully as she watched out of the corner of her eye. She herself did not have a seour yet. She knew that finding one would mean forming a friendship with an underclassman. She had nothing against the Lillian first years, save for the fact that they were all quite shallow in their idolization of the Yamiyurikai. Sei and Rei seemed to have found the only two who weren't insufferably lacking in basic sense. As her musing went on she had lost concentration on her surroundings. The shoulder of a passerby collided heavily with hers and she stumbled. Her book satchel was thrown from her hands and her books slid out upon its meeting the pavement.

"My!" she gasped indignantly as she looked back over her shoulder at the man who had bumped her. The inconsiderate ass didn't even look back. Just as she was about to bend down and retrieve her spilled syllabus a small figure darted down and began piling them together.

It was a girl, she must have been only a little younger than Sachiko was, and mousy brown hair pulled into messy pigtails on either side of her head. She was dressed scruffily, in clothes far too thin for the season. The thin girl finished piling together the books of the startled Sachiko and after putting them back in the satchel, stood up to face her. Sachiko was captivated by a large pair of gentle, chocolate brown eyes, slightly too large for the thin, pale face. The girl had a sweet face though, and gave the heiress a cute encouraging smile as she held out the book bag.

Sachiko didn't quite comprehend that this angel was offering her back her own belongings and just continued to stare. The girl started to look uncomfortable, her smile slipped off and she began to tremble a little.

_Maybe she doesn't want to take them from me because she thinks I'm dirty? Did I do something wrong to offend her? I shouldn't have just touched her things like that! Yumi, will you never learn? Such a mess-up you are, baka. If you could just explain yourself, but no you are a mute fool, no wonder Yuuki hasn't come back!_

Yumi's fearful eyes welled with tears from her own internal abuse and she quickly bowed to hide them from the beautiful girl. Ducking her head she placed the satchel at the taller girls feet, shuffled backwards and scurried away down a side street.

Shaken from her daze by the sudden movements, Sachiko could only stare after the girl's retreating form. No school uniform? Those thin scruffy clothes? She desperately wanted to run after the sweet girl and at least find out her name.

_Oh, that's right, a lady can't run in public._

Feeling a little forlorn, Sachiko picked up her satchel and headed onwards towards her school. By the time she had sat through her council meeting and a day of lessons, Sachiko had already forgotten about the brown-eyed angel. Little did she know that in a cold side street less than a mile away, huddled a small pigtailed girl who could not get her mind off of the raven haired woman from the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I got lost in a tide of schoolwork and lack of motivation- but I'm back! You may notice my writing style changed a little since Chapter 1. I guess I just found my rhythm from doing my other Halloween story.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one :) Until next time!**

Sachiko let out a resigned sigh as she flipped over to the final item on the meeting's agenda. It had been a tiresome day indeed. After arriving to school just in the knick of time she had commenced another day in the spotlight. Her classes had dragged along unusually slowly, as though something was waiting to happen. And now, here she was in the Rose mansion surrounded by her fellow council members as they chattered about this and that.

"Oh! Now this is the best part of these meetings," exclaimed an excited Yoshino, scanning her page.

Rei smiled at her cousin and turned to Eriko. "How did you go about contacting that ice-sculpture place, onee-sama?"

The group launched into a delighted discussion of their plans for the biggest event on the calendar, which was fast approaching. Sachiko repressed a sniff. _Ice sculptures? Honestly I do believe that borders on the tasteless. I haven't attended a dignified function with an ice sculpture since I was a child! But I suppose we must all embrace the spirit of the thing. What a magical evening. I suppose we can expect some snow for the festivities at least. The Lillian Christmas Ball, indeed! Marvelous…_

Sachiko was pulled from her disdained reverie by her Grande soeur and Rosa Chinensis, Youko Mizuno. "Sachiko, what do think of the proposal to merge with Hanadera for the celebration?"

_WHAT? NEVER! Why would they ask my opinion on that? Isn't it obvious what I'd say?_

"Why would you ask her opinion on that? Isn't it obvious what she'd say?" Sei Satou chimed in before Sachiko had a chance to vocalize her displeasure. The heiress bristled.

"I am strongly opposed, in case that wasn't already apparent. I don't see why it is necessary! Besides it seems a bit short notice to extend an invitation now."

"That is a valid point, Sachiko," Youko smiled gently, "however it has only just gone December. The Ball is on Christmas Eve, which gives them plenty of time to decide. We merely thought it would be nice to give the Lillian girls an opportunity to invite a male partner. Balls involve dancing and many dances traditionally require a male partner."

"Traditionally, but not always," Sei interjected with a roguish grin, "I don't like to brag but I can _really _work it in a tux." She winked at Youko.

"Yes, well…ahem, anyway we just thought that the whole night would be very appealing to the students if there was the possibility of 'meeting new people'." Youko phrased this as delicately as she could for her soeur. In all honesty they had already told Hanadera they were invited to the Ball weeks ago. They had only chosen to keep a lid on it so that a Sachiko tantrum could be avoided. If they could somehow get her to agree to the notion, and make her feel like she had an element of agency in the proceedings, it would probably run more smoothly. Sometimes they really had to dance around their spoiled friend, but it was worth it if hysterics were avoided.

Sachiko studied them all with narrowed eyes. Youko was smiling at her encouragingly while Sei waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Opposite her Rei was inspecting her nails, Yoshino was unscrewing and re-screwing her pen and Shimako seemed to have found a spot on the ceiling that was highly fascinating. Eriko wasn't even trying; she just smiled placidly at her junior and met her scrutiny evenly.

"You all knew about this didn't you? What do I think of 'the proposal'? As in the proposal you've no doubt already discussed with them, WITHOUT ME!" Sachiko was on her feet, glaring around the table. Her Grande Soeur rose to placate her.

"Sachiko please, it's going to be okay…we can admit that we didn't tell you but only because we wished for the idea to actually go through consideration. You would have dismissed it at once, and it really is a great way to make the Ball a success. Please try to understand tha-"

"Understand? What is there to understand other than the fact that you clearly don't value my opinion? Am I a member of this council or not!" The tantrum was in full swing now. "We always put our decisions to a vote and I should have had the right to participate in that! How is this fair?"

Rei gulped and said in a quavering voice, "But even if we put it to the vote, and you were the only one to oppose it you would have harangued us until you got your way. That wouldn't have been fair either…please Sachiko we all love you to bits… but you do have the tendency to overreact…" she finished in a mumble.

"Overreact? I've never in all my life- how could you say- I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Sachiko was certainly 'reacting' all the same. "Do you have any idea why I may not wish to attend a Ball and mingle with the students of Hanadera? Well, do you?"

Youko raised her eyebrows when she caught on to what Sachiko meant. "Kashiwagi-san? But Sachiko, I thought the engagement had been dissolved?"

It was true; Sachiko had been engaged, since early childhood, in a marriage of business convenience. The boy in question, her cousin Kashiwagi Suguru had come to Sachiko earlier in the year and proposed they have the thing annulled together. Sachiko, always more intimidated by their Grandfather had put up a struggle at first. Everyone in the Yamiyurikai new Sachiko desperately wanted to get out the engagement and so with her Onee-sama supporting her she had managed to make it through. The two in question had blatantly refused the marriage and by some miracle their grandfather had agreed. Youko had met the man on a few different occasions and he had seemed quite amicable.

"I do not wish to see him!" Sachiko's fists tightened on the solid wood of the table. "The engagement may be off but you have no idea what it is like for me at home these days! I'm walking on thin ice inside that prison." She was shocked by her own flare-up. Her etiquette training finally caught up with her and she straightened her back, assuming an expression of polite indifference.

"I believe my participation in this afternoon's meeting has reached its end. I apologize for my outburst and we shall speak more upon this matter next time. Gokigenyou." She gathered up her things and swept out the door, leaving the remaining occupants of the room alarmed and silent.

_Maybe they have a point _Sachiko thought as she rugged herself up in her cloak and scarf for the journey home. She stepped out of the mansion and made her way down the path. _After an outburst like that I think its safe to say I have a tendency to become hysterical. They have no idea though! Not even onee-sama can possibly know what it is like for me now._

Sachiko seated herself at the bus stop and continued to ponder her thoughts. Her Grandfather had surprised her when he annulled the engagement so easily. Her grandfather had never really been the problem. The man adored her and always tried to buy her things to make her happy. Her mother hadn't seemed at all upset at the news. She had always said the engagement was formed because they all thought she really loved Suguru and wished to marry him. Sachiko had strongly doubted that they had _all _thought that, but she was certain her mother had believed it. It was her father who was the issue. To put it mildly, the news of the cancelation had left him furious. He had stormed from his father back to her, Sayako back to her and even Kashiwagi and back to her. Back and forth he went, yelling and raging his displeasure. _Perhaps I now know where I get my temper, _thought Sachiko dryly.

All in all her home life wasn't the best, and it wasn't normal. _Not that my 'normal' is normal anyway. _Touru had tried everything to try and bring her back to his way of thinking. He had tried bribing her, threatening her, painting her scenarios of her life as an old maid (_I'm seventeen for kami's sake!) _and had even tried harassing Kashiwagi with his daughter's desirable qualities like a spruiker selling to an unwilling customer. And it was all in vain, thus leaving the billowing storm clouds of his disappointment hovering over the estate whenever he was there. _And not when he's away with his mistresses, thank goodness. Pfft…perhaps I should thank them._

The bus finally pulled up and Sachiko gladly stepped out of the icy wind, into the relative warmth of the vehicle. Taking a seat up against the window she gazed out at the scenery dull, wintry scenery passing by. _I just wish I had someone I could talk to about all of this. I want someone who is good at listening and who won't pass me off as a stuck-up, melodramatic rich girl before hearing what's in my heart. I know onee-sama doesn't dismiss me that way but for some reason I just cant talk about these things with her. Oh how I wish I had a petite soeur… a lovely, sweet, caring petite soeur. We could share everything together…. If only such a girl existed._

Tilting her head against the window she watched a few passengers step onto the bus at its next stop. Her eyes swept over the line of people and over to the wall behind. There, against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest for warmth, was the girl from that very morning. She looked to be shivering a little. Sachiko couldn't take her eyes off of her. She had been in such a rush that morning she had forgotten her helper as soon as she arrived at school. But there she was. She looked up at the bus and caught the heiress's eye. She blushed and gave Sachiko a small smile, before burying her chin back in her knees.

_Goodness, that poor, sweet girl! Why is she on the street like that, wearing such thin clothing? Why are none of those people helping her? It's like they look straight through her! At least give her something you selfish fools, she looks so cold and hungry…I must do something!_

Just as Sachiko had plucked up her resolve, the bus doors closed and she was forced back into her seat as the vehicle pulled away from the curb.

Sachiko's burst of altruism stayed with her as the bus wended its way through the darkening streets, as did her thoughts of that girl. _Is she always in that place? That's where she was this morning…tomorrow I'm going to speak to her. I'll bring her food, money…anything! I just can't bear the thought of her all alone, cold and hungry. I may not have much control over my own life, but I can certainly help her in hers. _

_Hold on just a little longer my little helper, I'm going to help _you_ out this time._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**First and foremost I have to apologize. It makes me so happy that this story has so many faves and follows, and there I go making you wait months for an update. I really have no other excuse other than that I lost my motivation. I never once forgot about these fics and I always wanted to continue. So I will.**

**Earlier this year, someone very close in my family was diagnosed with something that turns life into a battle. That kind of drained me of any motivation to write. **

**But here I am back again. Thanks to those who PMed me (shout out to Nilex), you really gave me that final push to get off my lazy butt and write again. I'm so grateful. **

**Here we have chapter 3! This is the kind of chapter I needed to get back in the groove. It's a lot of set up for next chapter when things will really start to get going.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sachiko breathed in a sigh of relief as she stepped into the warm entrance of her home. The cold evening air had coated her lungs unpleasantly, and was melted away once the door closed behind her. Almost at once a motherly looking maid bustled through from the next room and hastened to take her coat.<p>

"Miss Sachiko, let me take that for you. You must be cold too. Never mind dear I've run you a hot bath upstairs and your dinner will be available to you whenever you request it."

_I'm treated like royalty…what have I really done to deserve all this? Be born into a rich family? I can only wonder what story that poor sweet girl would tell of her life…but perhaps I won't have to be alone in this…_

Sachiko smiled wearily at her maid and surrendered the garment. Mai had been her personal maid for as long as she could remember. She was one of those few members of the household staff whom she actually considered to be like family. She was a plump woman with a kind, round face and honest eyes. Sachiko would not hesitate to ask her for advice from time to time, even more so than her own mother. She was roughly the same age as Sachiko's mother and yet she seemed so much older from all the time spent caring for others.

Mai and her driver Daisuke could always be relied upon in a tight spot. Though her father paid their salaries, Sachiko did not doubt for a moment that their loyalties lay with her.

"That all sounds wonderful Mai-san. I'll take full advantage of it straight away." Sachiko hesitated for a moment. She knew she could probably rely on Mai to help her, but was unsure of how to go about approaching the subject. The kindly woman noticed her apprehension.

"Sachiko dear," Mai lowered her voice to address her mistress in the more relaxed terms they shared in private, "Is there something else you needed? You seem distracted."

The heiress's eyes darted nervously to each of the archways leading off the atrium. "There _is _something I need Mai, but I can't talk to you about it here. Mother probably wouldn't like to here of it and god forbid it reach Father. Will you please come to my room this evening after dinner?"

Just as any loyal motherly figure would, Mai nodded firmly and reliably. She had nannied Sachiko since the girl was first learned to take her first ladylike steps and would not betray her for anything. "Of course dear, just so."

Sachiko couldn't help but smile at her potential new alliance. Mai would certainly be willing to help her. Turning toward the staircase, she was about to make the journey to her room when Mai's voiced called her back."

"Oh and Miss Sachiko, there was one thing I forgot to mention." The tone was apologetic enough that Sachiko didn't have to too guess to hard at what that thing might be. "It's your father. He said to tell you he wishes to speak with you. He will be returning from his business trip tomorrow and called ahead."

Suddenly the room wasn't as warm and pleasant as it had been a moment ago.

"Very well…there is not much use in avoiding it. I shall speak with him tomorrow evening but there shall be no further discussion of engagements to accelerate the family business. He should know by now that I'm immovable on the subject." Sachiko knew very well that she was mainly speaking to herself aloud at this point, preaching to the choir if you would. Mai had always been on her mistress's side concerning any forced marriages, but could not so openly boast her opinion to the master of the house. Such insubordination would see her tossed out onto the curb, bags and all, regardless of her decades of service.

"Of course Miss Sachiko, I shall let him know that he may expect you tomorrow evening." Mai smiled comfortingly at her, performed a quick departing bow and left the room.

_I suppose I better go up for my bath now. It's no use sulking around wondering what Father wants from me this time, though it most likely isn't anything to rejoice over…_

* * *

><p>Reclined on her chaise lounge, eyes flickering towards her spacious surroundings, Sachiko was being tugged at by an unfamiliar emotion.<p>

_Guilt. _

Logically she had no concrete reason to be feeling this way. She hadn't hurt anyone on purpose, or even by accident. She hadn't stolen anything or said cruel or hurtful things to anybody. She just felt guilty. Of where she was…who she was.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Her mother was always rather subdued on the eve of her father's return. The dishes set before them were sumptuous and plentiful. There was so much choice that most of it remained untouched, and would be sent back after the dining had ended. Sachiko noticed for the first time, as though someone had pulled a bag off her head, just how wasteful and entitled she was.

She.

_Me._

_I'm a part of the problem. I only just realized._

Sachiko's eyes travelled around her enormous room.

_Enormous room. Enormous bed. Enormous bath. Enormous dinner. _

_That's me…the daughter of the man with the most enormous company, enormous income and the most enormous opinion of himself…in all of Japan._

_I'm no better. I expect certain things. I feel things are owed to me…just not the same things he does._

Sachiko couldn't be sure why she was having this sudden crisis of conscience. It had been a very strange day. She hadn't even remembered the girl on the street until a few hours ago. It wasn't like Sachiko had never seen a homeless person before. They were everywhere in the city. She'd seen them in every country she'd travelled to in her young life. This girl was different though, she hadn't just seen her…she'd _seen _her…_noticed her. _She hadn't looked through her like she'd been conditioned to do.

Her father despised anyone below a certain wage bracket. He was contemptuous even to people who obviously worked hard and provided a valuable service. She had once observed him sneering out the window of the First Class Cabin as the plane sat on the tarmac. The luggage handlers had been loading the bags into the cargo hold. Mr. Ogasawara had made some comment to the tune of "those unwashed lowlifes better have stowed my suitcases correctly." She had almost wanted to ask him whether he would rather be out there doing it himself but had chosen to purse he lips and remain silent.

It spoke highly of her character that she hadn't sunken to that level. She was aware that many aspects of her privileged lifestyle were seen to for her behind the scenes, but had never belittled anyone below her "station".

If her father was contemptuous about people with low-paying jobs, she didn't need to enquire further into what his opinion was of people who didn't have employment. Or even worse, people without homes or possessions. To him, not having immense liquid assets was distasteful…but not having any solid assets either, well that notion was just downright offensive to him.

That girl was very young, perhaps just old enough to have started high school. Sachiko couldn't see how she'd have any chance of employment in her current situation.

_Yes, her current situation. Which you know nothing about Sachiko, because you didn't spare a moment on her the first time you saw her, and you couldn't make up your mind fast enough the second time…_

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Miss Sachiko, it's Mai. May I enter?"

"Yes, please do."

Mai closed the door softly behind her as Sachiko straightened herself up into a more dignified position. Even though she was very familiar with Mai, she had been hardwired to maintain decorum in all interpersonal interactions.

At the nod of her mistress's head, Mai took a seat opposite Sachiko in a fine embroidered armchair. Both immediately felt a sense of peace and comfort wash over them. Sachiko knew this was a safe place to be.

"Thank you for coming to see me Mai, I have something quite pressing to address…I just hope you'll be able to take me seriously."

Mai's eyebrows rose slightly. "I don't see what could possibly catch me off guard nowadays dearie. Why with the arranged engagement annulment fiasco you've gone through this year, ordinary teenage problems could hardly compare!"

"Well," Sachiko swallowed, "this isn't exactly a problem pertaining to me…per say."

"The Lillian Christmas Ball then! Oh it will be so marvelous Sachiko. If that's what you're stressed about I wouldn't worry in the slightest. You have a real eye for detail, everything will work out fine. Or is it the boys? You mentioned a while back that Hanadera might be involved. If so you are in no way obligated to-"

"Mai," Sachiko knew interrupting was rude but with Mai it was sometimes imperative.

"dance with any of them. I'd have half a mind to march down there and-"

"Mai!"

"Sachiko? Oh yes sorry dear, I got a bit carried away."

"That's perfectly alright and I am comforted by your concerns. However, as distasteful as I find the potentially gender inclusive ball," (she would always have a dark place in her heart for functions designed to push interaction with males), "it is not what bothers me now."

"It isn't? Is it school dearie? Have you found yourself a lovely young thing to be your petite soeur?"

Sachiko couldn't help but colour a little at the way her maid phrased the notion. Mai had a habit of being quite suggestive at times. It always made her feel a little warm inside though. Mai wasn't unintelligent. She hadn't missed the fact that Sachiko showed absolutely no interest in boys, neither romantically nor platonically. Her little teases were her subtle way of showing Sachiko she'd support whatever path she chose to take, whether it involved romance or not.

"No, it's not related to school in any way…but it does involve a person."

Sachiko was not surprised when Mai became even more intrigued at this. It was not secret between them that the heiress didn't have much going on outside of school. Her life consisted of home duties and school duties. There wasn't a lot of room in-between.

Mai gestured for her to continue.

"Well I was being driven to school by Daisuke-san this morning when…" Sachiko explained the encounter to Mai; even down to the clothes the girl was wearing (or lack of). She described the frailness of her body and the gentleness of her eyes. Her soft smile.

"And then I saw her again this afternoon. I'd completely forgotten about her but she was there in that same place. She looked so cold and alone. Nobody would even spare her a glance. I just can't stop thinking about her. I mean it's almost Christmas! The nights are already bitterly cold, but what will happen to her when the snow arrives? Where is she right now? Is she warm enough? Has she eaten anything today? Is she safe? She's a young girl alone on the streets, there's no way she could defend herself from some…from some bandof…of _men!_

I don't know how to help her Mai. I'm so tempted, the next time I see her, to just take her home with me! To keep her here somewhere and make her life better." Sachiko was trembling slightly from the intensity of her words. She'd even startled herself a little.

_Where do these thoughts keep coming from? Is this all from inside my mind?_

"Actually my dear, I think you'll find this is all from your heart." Mai was smiling at her so kindly she realized she'd just thought aloud.

"Sachiko dear, while this is unexpected, I wouldn't shy away from it. First things first, we need to establish what's going to happen next. Am I to understand that you fully intend to go through with helping this girl? I know you've only seen her today but if fate has pulled you towards her in such a way I believe we should let it."

"Yes Mai, I really do want to help her. She should be in school, making friends…not sitting on a cold street-corner fading away."

Mai frowned slightly. "You must understand that helping her may involve more than getting her into a school or providing her with money for food. Like you explained to me, you didn't actually speak to her. You know virtually nothing about her, not even her name. There is a possibility she might be mentally disabled in some way and requiring support for that. This poor dear has obviously had a rough start but regardless of how altruistic your intentions are, bringing a stranger home with you is not safe, for you _or _for her. You may think you are helping her but that may not be her idea of a knight in shining armour. I'm certain she'd be a bit wary of the whole "hey, I'm a complete stranger, get into my car and I'll feed you and give you a place to stay" routine from less than savory individuals."

Sachiko almost let out a little growl of frustration. "Oh I know it wouldn't be that simple…but I need a place to start. It's getting colder every day and I don't know how much longer she could last out there. You didn't see her Mai! So thin and pale. So tired…You're right of course, I couldn't just bring a stranger home. Father would absolutely- Father! How would this work with father coming back? If he so much as suspected I was doing something like this he'd probably arrange to have every homeless person in the city rounded up and driven to the next prefecture to 'be homeless' there instead."

"Oh dearie don't worry about your father, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I think we can both agree that you'll need to get to know her before you go making any grand gestures of humanitarianism. I propose that you try and speak to her tomorrow morning, if she's there. You're in a public place so it should be safe to approach her. I'll make you up a delicious meal to give to her. Maybe a thermos of hot tea too. I can't guarantee she'll accept it but it shows a lot more care and thought than simply thrusting money into her hands." Mai slapped her hands over her knees, almost as to settle the matter.

"I like that idea a lot Mai. I can introduce myself properly and thank her for her help with my books. I'm certain we'll find something to talk about. If I can just find out her name I'll consider it a success." Sachiko's prim smile set with determination.

"That's the Ogasawara Drive that closes the business deals!" Mai chuckled at her mistress, "Just don't charge in too enthusiastically tomorrow or you'll frighten the poor thing away!"

Sachiko retired to bed that evening anticipating a very interesting next day. Of the two interactions she would be having the next day- shy homeless girl vs. intimidating father, Sachiko knew which she would rather have.

What she didn't know, was just how much more complicated her life was about to become.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Boy, ixnay on the daddy issues right? Well there was my pathetic return! Hehe don't worry I won't leave you hanging for that long again if I can help it. I'm already keen to start the next chapter (will feature Yumi/Sachiko interaction). **

**Please fave or review and let me know your thoughts and what not. :) I'm also working on chapter 2 of my Mermaiden story for anyone who hasn't checked that one out yet.**

**Until next time my lovelies xx Thanks for being patient with me!**


End file.
